


A Night We'll Never Forget

by bouncyscreamingnewsboys



Series: Newsies [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Freeform, I suck at tagging, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, almost completely unedited, newsies/carrie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncyscreamingnewsboys/pseuds/bouncyscreamingnewsboys
Summary: newsies/carrie au!davey - suecrutchie - carriejack - tommyoscar + morris - chris and billytw blood and deathwowie am i bad at summaries





	A Night We'll Never Forget

Davey squinted into the bright lights. He still didn't know where he was, who was questioning him or why he was there. 

Strike that, he did know why he was there.

The familiar static came over the speakers, then the deep voice he had gotten all too used to in the past few days. 

"Tell us about the night it happened. The night you wouldn't forget."

He began speaking again. 

•

Everyone had been looking forward to the senior prom for months. Tuxes, dresses, dates. Who was going home with who and who was going to spike the punch was all people could talk about the days leading up to it.

•

Davey wasn't going. 

Well, he wasn't going with a date. 

He had been planning on it, going with Jack. But when the Delanceys, and everyone in the school including himself, had been bullying Crutchie even worse, he felt obligated to have Jack take Crutchie instead. 

Jack had asked him early in the year, right after their Valentine's dance. It was so romantic, and Jack had given him a bunch of roses. 

They even went shopping together. Jack had a black suit from a wedding he went to, so it was mostly Davey shopping. He got a beautiful light blue suit that they both loved immediately. 

He would have looked handsome in his blue suit. 

Crutchie was going. 

He had had a rough start to the year. The Delanceys' tormenting was merciless. 

Davey just wanted to help him, so he made Jack ask Crutchie to go instead of himself. 

Jack asked him, begrudgingly, after school one day.

Crutchie was ecstatic. He had never been to a school dance before, never had a date to anything either.

The new pair didn't have time to go shopping together. Crutchie wouldn't have known what to get anyways. 

He sewed a suit for himself. Made from the only fabrics he found around the house, it was a light pink and white. 

When he put it on, Crutchie felt amazing. He looked stunning, almost as good as Davey had. 

Synder almost didn't let him go. The man was worried. Crutchie was, well, special. His guardian was scared. 

Morris technically wasn't allowed to go. Neither was Oscar, his brother. 

The night before prom, they snuck onto Mr. Jacobi's farm and stuck a pig. Crutchie had taken away their chance to go. Now they would exact their revenge. 

Their plan was simple. Get the pig's blood, sneak into the prom a few hours early. The people would vote Jack and Crutchie and prom king and queen. When Crutchie came up for the crown, Morris would pour the blood over him. The poor boy wouldn't know what had hit him. 

Pulitzer and Ms. Medda were suspicious of the Delancey brothers. 

Morris was usually a loud, out-spoken boy, as was Oscar. When Morris was banned from the dance, they had been expecting him to fight back or something. But there hadn't been a peep.

To a lesser extent, they were suspicious of Davey and Jack. Never before had they thought someone would give up their prom date to a bullied boy they weren't even remotely friends with. 

•

The night was upon them. Limos and tuxedos had been rented, dresses bought, hair done, food not eaten. 

At some point in the night, almost every senior and a few underclassmen had gotten to the school's gym. It was filled with lights and music. The sweat of bodies was covered up with many different perfumes and colognes. 

It was mildly overwhelming. 

Crutchie found it exhilarating.

He drank in the moment. He and Jack walked around the gymnasium, talking with people for a few minutes then moving on to the next group. 

From both girls and boys alike, he got compliments for his suit. This was the first time he'd been seen not in a long sweater and loose fitting jeans. 

Crutchie loved every second of it. 

Davey showed up in his blue suit. Only a few people noticed him, Jack didn't even see him. 

The only thing people told him about was how great Crutchie looked. 

He didn't stay long. Ms. Medda asked him to leave and he spent the night sitting on the curb watching the lights and shadows dance. 

It almost felt like he was inside with Jack. 

Morris and Oscar were there from the beginning. 

They were hiding in the fly-zone of the stage. The prom king and queen would be presented right under them and the bucket of pig's blood. 

It made them sick to watch Crutchie have a good time. 

•

Pulitzer had the nominees for king and queen gather on the stage. Crutchie twisted his hands together. 

With a dramatic flourish, the principal opened up the first envelope. 

"This year's prom king is. . . Jack Kelly!"

Everyone clapped politely, some wild cheering could be heard from Jack's friends however. 

Morris and Oscar crossed their fingers.

"And this year's prom queen is. . . Crutchie Morris!"

Crutchie ran to the front of the stage as fast as he could and put on the crown. 

Everyone who was there could say he looked like an angel there in the lights. 

"Now," Morris hissed to Oscar. The blood rained down on Crutchie. 

He stood there in shock, the red liquid coating him. Closing his fists, the doors slammed shut and the lights flashed. 

People were scared. 

He screamed and everyone was dead. Ms. Medda and Pulitzer and Morris and Oscar and- Jack. 

Crutchie ran out the door, the path of his destruction following in his wake. Davey saw it. He saw it all happen. 

Crutchie got all the way to his house. Collapsing in Synder's arms, he cried. 

Synder glanced out the window and gasped. The Devil was in his child. 

He had tried to prevent this from happening all those years. It hadn't worked. 

The only thing to do now was get rid of his child. 

Davey watched through the window as Synder killed Crutchie. He gasped, hand over mouth to keep himself from crying out. 

Then Synder was dead.

Davey rushed into the house and knelt by Crutchie, muttering to himself. He wouldn't be able to save the boy. 

The best thing he could do now was comfort him. 

Davey cradled Crutchie's head, rocking him. 

Crutchie smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," he choked out. 

Davey shook his head. He muttered to Crutchie, apologizing or just talking. He told Crutchie about all the great times he had had with Jack.

Then Crutchie was gone. 

Davey leaned over the body, crying for a friend he didn't know. Brash knocking came on the door and he answered. 

•

"You know what happens next," he mumbled. 

"Can you please let me go?" Davey questioned when the scratching of the pencil over the speaker quieted.

He didn't get an answer. 

"Let's go over that again. From the beginning," a new voice said.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is bouncyscreamingnewsboys, send requests there!


End file.
